So You Think You Can Spirit
by VampFangsGirl
Summary: Lissa's new favourite show is taking over her mind. She has ditched her friends and her normal life to be like the stars. Will she ever get her friends back or is she lost to them?
1. Chapter 1

So you think you can spirit

"Okay, okay. Calm down"

The T.V. Show host said lightly. His voice was smooth but somehow businesslike.

"And we're back on so you think you can spirit, and Mr Gavin Ainsly, a young spirit user from Cork is gonna show us his best version of the fabulous spirit power".

I was so close to the T.V. screen that I could almost feel the cool glass on the tip of my nose. So you think you can spirit had become my all time favourite show and in all four seasons that it had been running, I had never missed an episode. It was just so thrilling to watch someone knew work their magic in such a brilliant way.

"Lissa".

It was so hard to tear my eyes away from the television screen at the sound of my name, but I knew the voice that had called my name. I knew it well.

"What do you need from me this time, Rose?" I asked in a teasing voice.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to shopping next weekend"

I thought about that for a second.

"When exactly? Saturday or Sunday?", I didn't mean to make the question sound so harsh, but I was pretty sure I knew what she was about to say.

"Saturday because I-"

"No!", The words were barely out of her mouth when I snapped back at her. I heard the sudden ice in my own voice and tried to explain.

"I can't. You know. So you think you can spirit is on" I could tell that Rose was taken aback by my sudden outburst. I tried to present a fake smile but she didn't take it.

"Lissa. I just want to go out for an hour, two hours at most. Your show can't be running twenty-four hours a day" I stared at her as I took in what she said. She was worried about me. I knew she was. She'd been worried ever since I started watching the show. I didn't blame her in the least. Ever since I started watching so you think you can spirit she had noticed a change. I'd refused my anti-depression pills so I could attempt some of the tricks on the show. I had also started ditching my friends. Most outings I counted myself out to re-watch the past episodes on DVD. She also believed that I was addicted because I had to watch at least one episode every night before my body would let me rest.

"No. It's the season final and that takes about three hours in itself and they also do re-runs after the finals" She was glaring now. I knew she was mad at me.

"There's more to life then just a stupid tele show. What's wrong with you Lissa? I've spoken to all of our friends and they all say that you're hooked. It's not good for you Liss. Even ask Christian" The last name mentioned put me on full alert.

"What about Christian?" I asked. I didn't even want to hear the answer, but I was curious.

"If you were ever around, you would notice that he's spending a lot of time with Annie."

Rose pointed out. "He even told me that your relationship is slipping because of this dumb show. You have every single episode on DVD, why do you even watch the re-runs?" Now it was my turn to be mad.

"If you think that Christian doesn't care about me, you're wrong. He cares about me and so does Adrian. He's helping my and you aren't. So…just…go away! Leave me alone! Go. Leave me in peace with my so called stupid DVDs. Go!" She was hurting for me but I didn't care. I wanted to be alone now and she wasn't welcome.

The next morning, I woke up early. I stretched and climbed out of bed. I walked to the mirror to see my own horrible reflection there to greet me. After the confrontation with Rose, I thought over what I had done. I cried for hours on end, which explained the puffy eyelids and smudged mascara. I had gotten about two hours of sleep because I the after-headache of crying was drilling into my skull. I brushed my hair, cleaned my teeth and re-coated my make up before getting dressed and leaving the dorm to go apologize to Rose for being so horrible.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rose? Rose, I'm sorry I just-"

I peered curiously around the empty dorm where Rose was after most classes.

"Bathroom!". Roses friendly manor seemed to prove in itself that she had gotten over our little argument.

"Rose, I am really sorry. I know that I've been a real bitch to Christian and the others but especially you. I know that all you want to do is help me but I just keep-"

"Shhhhhh". Rose smiled sympathetically and held out her hand.

"I'm sorry too Liss. I really shouldn't care so much. If you want to watch the T.V. show twenty-four hours a day then it's none of my business."

I was always happy when Rose and I made up. It was a very warm sort of feeling.

"I'll tell you what. We will go shopping on Saturday and I'll ditch the show." I announced proudly. I had never missed it before. Could I keep my promise? Of course I could. This was my best friend. Ten times better then any tele show.

Rose, who was completely oblivious to my mental argument smiled warmly.

"It's a date!"

"Lissa, please! You look fine." Rose was clearly getting frustrated.

"No, the red ones nicer. But if I wear that one I'll have to re-do my make up." I frowned at the mirror as if it would change the not-quite-right reflection if I stared hard enough.

"You know what, Lissa? I'll leave you to it." She smiled teasingly. "I have some stuff that I Really need to do so I'll meet you at 'Hot Fudge Café'."

I smiled half-heartedly and gestured towards the door. No words needed.

Twenty minutes and eight shirts later, I'm sitting on the end of my bed, wearing nothing but a bra and leggings. I stare at the floor and wonder why I just can't bring myself to get dressed and be driven to the mall. At that instant remember. The final.

"No, don't you dare turn on that T.V., Vasilisa." I mutter to myself. But, it wouldn't hurt just to watch the first five minutes while I get ready, would it? No. I bend over and hit the on button on my tele. I had paid to get one installed pretty much for this exact reason.

The channel came up on channel twenty-nine, 'So You Think You Can Spirit' was on channel four. I begin to press the channel down button, twenty-eight, twenty-seven. The little plastic knob can't seem to go fast enough for my anticipation. Twenty-two, twenty-one. It was like one of the movies when you have only ten seconds to dismantle a live bomb or something. Seventeen, sixteen. I half expected to feel hot sweat dripping down my face. Eleven, ten. I was close to the channel now and my heart rate seemed to pick up. Six, five. I was so close now…

"Hello, Bonjour, Konichiwa, Ni hao and welcome to the show that speaks all languages, it's so clever. It's the best show since the munsters, it's… 'So You Think You Can Spirit!'" That cheesy sentence captivated me. Instantly, I forgot all about Rose, about Christian, about anybody. I was mesmerized, hypnotized by the metal box that contained the larger part of my life. I slumped over like a zombie and concentrated my eyes on the glass screen in front of me. If it wasn't a natural reaction, I would have forgotten how to blink, how to breath, how to live. This show was my life, now. I needed it. I widened my eyes to get a better image of the screen and -as it seemed- lost control of my own body.

The two-thousand and nine winner of 'So You Think You Can Spirit' is… Thomas Doorman.

The camera closed up on the exited twenty-three year olds face and I finally realized that this years series was over. I could feel something tugging at the back of my mind. What was it? I had all my homework done. I had fed today. It was well before curfew. What was it? And it was then that I remembered.

"Oh, crap, Rose!"


End file.
